Aun en medio del dolor (Shamy)
by AbyMills
Summary: La sorpresa de ser padres puede inundar tu alma de amor, los sentimientos se aglomeran y las dudas están presentes pero si ocurre algo inesperado ¿estás preparado para enfrentarlo? Dicen que el amor es la fuerza más poderosa pero ¿ese amor puede ser igual o más fuerte cuando te encuentras en medio del dolor? toma como referencia el capitulo 2x17 de Young Sheldon.


Descargó de responsabilidad: la serie "The big bang theory" y "Young Sheldon" y todos los personajes aquí mencionados NO me pertenecen solo han sido mi inspiración par escribir esto.

_Advertencia: el siguiente escrito puede contener temas clasificados como delicados, mi intención solamente es __relatarlo__ haciendo referencia a lo que Mary & __George_ _Cooper__ enfrentaron en __Young_ _Sheldon__._

* * *

No podían creerlo, aun seguían con esa hermosa sonrisa en sus rostros, esa mañana habían ido al consultorio médico ya que Amy se sentía un poco mal y el doctor les había dado la maravillosa noticia de que estaban embarazados, ¡Serian padres! Aquello los llenaba de mucha ilusión pero a la vez les aterrorizaba un poco, en unos meses un pequeño ser humano dependería de ellos, nacido del profundo amor que ambos sentían por el otro, estarían ahí para él o ella siempre, querían tomarse la noticia con calma, el doctor les explico que los primeros meses de embarazo eran complicados.

El matrimonio Cooper-Flower se encontraba en su departamento cada uno enfrascado en sus pensamientos, la comida ya estaba lista, ellos ya estaban vestidos, solo expectantes a la llegada de sus invitados, decidieron organizar una cena con sus padres para contarles la buena noticia, al día siguiente cenarían en casa de Leonard & Penny junto a sus amigos y ahí les darían la noticia.

Unos toques en la puerta los hicieron dejar su antigua postura y levantarse para recibir a sus invitados, los señores Flower habían llegado primero, los padres de Amy estaban felices de la invitación que habían recibido por parte del matrimonio, los anfitriones ofrecieron una bebida y antes de poder decir algo mas, se escucharon unos toques en la puerta, Sheldon se apresuro a abrir sabía que era su madre, Mary ingreso al departamento y saludo a los presentes, presentía que ese par tenían algo que contarle ya que Sheldon había insistido mucho para que ella asistiera a ese cena, le envió los boletos de avión y había mandado a Leonard a recogerla al aeropuerto, los presentes conversaron un poco y luego pasaron a la mesa, entre charlas y risas la cena transcurrió de maravilla.

Antes de que sus invitados se marcharan Sheldon les pidió que tomaran asiento

-Gracias por asistir a esta cena, para nosotros es verdaderamente especial esta noche ya que tenemos un anuncio que darles- tomo la mano de Amy

Ella había permanecido en silencio, se sentía muy nerviosa así que dejo que él se encargara

-habla de una vez- exigió su suegra

-¡serán abuelos!- dijo sin mas

Los presentes estaban en shock, Larry rápidamente se acerco y abrazo a su hija

-estoy tan feliz por ustedes- expreso el señor Flower

-esta es una verdadera bendición de Dios- exclamo Mary mientras abrazaba a su hijo

-ya era hora Amy, me estaba quedando atrás, mis amigas ya son abuelas ahora yo podre también alardear sobre mi nieto- dijo ella a su hija y la abrazo

Todos los presentes estaban emocionados por las buenas nuevas

Los futuros padres se sentían contentos por haber compartido la noticia con sus padres, ahora solo faltaba contarles la noticia a sus amigos.

Al día siguiente

Todos se iban a reunir en el departamento de los Hofstadter

Había sido una típica cena, todos reunidos en el departamento conversando, Sheldon había expresado su deseo de dar un anuncio antes de que comenzaran a jugar calabozos y dragones, todos se habían mantenido expectantes, aunque conociéndole capaz y salía con alguna de sus ocurrencias.

Sheldon se levanto del sofá y conecto la tv a su teléfono, luego le pidió a Amy que se acercara a él

-habla de una vez- dijo Raj algo impaciente

El busco una imagen y esta se proyecto en la televisión

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Leonard

-una ecografía- respondió Howard

-¿eso significa que ustedes?- dijo Bernadette sin terminar de formular su pregunta

Amy asintió y las chicas dieron un grito

-Que alegría que habrá un mini Cooper-Flower- expreso Penny

Todos sus amigos les felicitaron y la noche transcurrió entre juegos y algunas bromas.

La pareja regreso a su departamento verdaderamente feliz, todas las personas importantes para ellos ya sabían sobre su futuro bebe, ambos tenían cosas que hacer al día siguiente así que rápidamente se quedaron dormidos

-buen día- decía Sheldon a su esposa, le traía una bandeja con el desayuno

-Sheldon no te hubieras molestado- expreso contenta

\- es que debo atender a la madre de mi hijo- dijo feliz

Luego del desayuno partieron a su trabajo, en la noche Mary había planeado cocinar algo para ellos, la Sra. Cooper se estaba quedando en hotel muy cerca de los robles, a pesar de que ellos habían insistido de que se quedara con ellos o en la habitación libre que había en el departamento de Leonard y Penny pero ella no había aceptado ninguna de las propuestas, la pareja estaba feliz de poder contar con su presencia aunque solo fuera una semana, por la tarde Mary había llamado a Amy para preguntarle si se le antojaba algo en particular para cenar así ella lo cocinaria, Amy no sentía deseos de nada en particular así que le dio carta blanca a su suegra para que ella preparada lo que deseara, se sentía agradecía por tener una buena relación con ella.

Amy tendría que hacer algunos pequeños ajustes a su trabajo ahora que estaba embarazada, le parecía mentira que en su interior ahora crecía su hijo/a, se sentía emocionada y ansiosa mientras Sheldon se había vuelto más protector con ella.

.

La semana paso de manera entretenida, cenas en casa de sus amigos, comidas en restaurantes, todo en compañía de Mary, ese día había sido el más tranquilo de todos, Sheldon estaba viendo algo en la televisión mientras Amy estaba en su cama leyendo un poco, actualmente contaba con 8 semanas de embarazo y le gustaba leer sobre cosas relacionadas al bebe, había comprado recientemente el libro "Qué puedes esperar cuando estás esperando" de Heidi Murkoff.

Sintió una sensación bastante extraña en su abdomen, un dolor parecido a un cólico pero mas intenso, aquello la alarmó pero sabía que debía mantener la calma, dejo el libro de lado y respiro, el dolor no parecía calmarse al contrario se iba intensificando, se encontraba más preocupada que antes ya que había sentido una sensación bastante extraña entre sus piernas, tenía miedo, deseaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, le asustaba verificar lo que ocurría, no quería confirmar sus sospechas, comenzó a sollozar, Sheldon corrió a la habitación le parecía escuchar un ruido y quería confirmar que Amy estuviera bien

-¿está todo bien?- pregunto con incertidumbre

-debes llevarme al hospital- dijo con una mueca que denotaba que sentía mucho dolor

-Amy- dijo casi en un susurro

-por favor- suplico

-pero yo, ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Debo llamar a una ambulancia? ¿O mejor llamo a Leonard o Penny?- hablaba rápidamente

-no, toma las llaves de mi coche, tu puedes manejar, debes hacerlo, necesito que me lleves a urgencias ya mismo y por los momentos no quiero que nadie se entere- le explico

Sheldon hizo lo que ella le dijo, tomo las llaves del auto y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, había rastros de sangre en su falda, debía ser fuerte, sabía que podría estar ocurriendo con su esposa y su bebe en el peor de los escenarios, con dificultad bajaron las escaleras, la ayudo a subirse al auto y condujo algo rápido pero con precaución, ninguno hablaba, ella se había limitado a llorar en silencio.

Llegaron al hospital y rápidamente trasladaron a Amy a una sala, Sheldon se quedo llenando el expediente de su esposa, no le importaba estar en un lugar lleno de gérmenes, no le importaba la hora ni su apariencia, solo quería que el doctor saliera y le asegurara que su esposa e hijo estaban bien y que todo se trataba de una falsa alarma, jugaba con el celular entre sus dedos se había visto tentado a llamar a su mejor amigo o a su madre pero no quería alarmarlos, los llamaría hasta tener el informe completo, odiaba aquella silla por no ser mas cómoda, odia los minutos por parecer eternos, sentía que iba a enloquecer, iba a levantarse a preguntar si habia nueva información de su esposa a la enfermera cuando vio al doctor acercándose

-Señor Cooper- Hablo el doctor

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi esposa?- dijo rápidamente

-señor lamento informarle que su esposa ah sufrido de un aborto espontaneo- tras escuchar aquello el simplemente dejo de prestar atención a lo demás, ¿Cómo era posible? Sentía que su corazón se rompía, Amy se estaba cuidando muy bien- ¿puedo pasar a verla?- pregunto con un hilo de voz

-en unos minutos una enfermera vendrá y lo llevara a la habitación de su esposa- le explico y luego se alejo tenía otros pacientes a los cuales atender

Sheldon sentía un nudo en la garganta, quería gritar, se paso las manos por su cabello, no podía derrumbarse debía ser la roca donde Amy se sostuviera, limpio sus lágrimas antes de ingresar a la habitación

Amy estaba recostada sobre la camilla y mantenía los ojos cerrados, el se acerco y le tomo la mano

Ella se removió pero no quería verlo, sentía como si le hubiera fallado, ella hizo todo lo posible por cuidarse, siguió las instrucciones del doctor, tomo sus vitaminas y Dios amaba a ese bebe, ahora lo había perdido, sentía un gran vacío en ella, no quería verlo a los ojos, simplemente no podía.

El limpio las lágrimas que cubrían sus mejillas, tan lento y delicado, ella se veía tan frágil, beso su frente, junto su nariz con la de ella

-cariño todo estará bien- dijo cerca de su oído

Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente

-lo siento- dijo casi sin voz, esperando que el al menos lograra leer sus labios

El paso su mano por su cabello

-todo está bien, esto no fue culpa tuya, los abortos espontáneos suelen surgir antes de las 20 semanas de embarazo, no hay causas que indiquen porque ocurren, simplemente pasa, sé que es doloroso pero yo estoy aquí a tu lado, recuerdas que prometimos permanecer juntos y amarnos aun en medio del dolor- expreso mientras le brindaba una pequeña sonrisa

Ella tomo su mano y la llevo cerca de su pecho, aquel hombre era un ángel, lograba hacerla sentir mejor aun con todo lo que estaban pasando

-podemos ir a terapia si crees que es necesario, estoy seguro de que Beverly podría ayudar- decía él

-¿de verdad estaremos bien?- pregunto

-claro que si- le afirmo

Las enfermeras le habían aplicado un calmante para que estuviera más tranquila, se había quedado dormida así que Sheldon aprovecho para salir de la habitación y llamar a su madre, sus suegros y también a sus amigos.

Decir aquellas palabras en voz alta no fue nada fácil, pero lo había logrado, su madre salió rápidamente del hotel y tomo un taxi hacia el hospital

Parecía que se encontraba en modo automático, cada vez que contaba la noticia sentía aquella sensación tristeza en su pecho.

-Shelly- pronuncio Mary

En cuanto el la vio no pudo mas, corrió a los brazos de su madre y lloro, no sabía cuánto necesitaba desahogarse, sollozaba en su hombro como un bebe, su madre se dedicaba a consolarlo, algunos minutos después se calmo

-Gracias por estar aquí- dijo el

Sus amigos comenzaron a llegar también y le daban palabras de ánimo a su amigo, habían pasado a ver a Amy pero ella seguía dormida

Lo más duro para Sheldon fue ver cara a cara a sus suegros, la Sra. Flower quien parecía ser de hierro tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y solo se dedico a abrazarlo, mientras Larry permanecía a su lado, sus amigos abandonaron la habitación para dejar que ellos pudieran estar con su hija.

Ya estaba amaneciendo y Sheldon no había podido dormir ni un poco, estaba sentado en el sofá con la mirada perdida en algún lugar

Mary les había sugerido a los señores Flower que fueran a la cafetería y les pidió que también llevaran a Sheldon con ellos, se encontraban un poco renuentes ya que no querían dejar sola a Amy, pero les aseguro que ella estaría ahí y no se despegaría ni un momento de sus lado, ellos aceptaron, se sentó a la par de su nuera y comenzó a orar, sabía que aquella situación era muy triste, pero a veces es difícil comprender los planes de Dios.

-Mary- dijo Amy

Ella paro su oración y abrazo a Amy

-supongo que ya todos se enteraron- dijo

Su suegra se limito a asentir

-Amy se que es duro lo que atraviesas, pero lo superaras eres una mujer fuerte- hablaba

Amy mordía sus labios tratando de contener sus lágrimas

-yo entiendo por lo que estas pasando, y no lo digo solo por empatía, yo viví lo que tu atraviesas

-¿pero cómo? Sheldon jamás me contó que usted hubiera perdido un bebe- dijo mientras se acomodaba

-es que nunca lo supo, George y yo decidimos mantenerlo en secreto y me alegro ya que hubiera sido triste que se crearan ilusiones con el bebe para luego contarles que lo había perdido- explicaba

-¿pero como paso? ¿De qué manera lo supero?- preguntaba

-recuerdo que cuando tuve las sospechas de estar embarazada mi madre me acompaño a la tienda a comprar una prueba de embarazo yo estaba tan aterrada que no pude comprarla, ella lo hizo y me acompaño a esperar los resultados, tenia miedo de tener otro bebe, ya teníamos tres hijos y el nacimiento de los mellizos no había sido fácil, Missy tuvo algunas complicaciones, cuando se lo conté a George él no estaba muy feliz, pero luego todo parecía estar acoplándose, él inclusive había conseguido un aumento pero aquella tarde había sufrido un aborto espontaneo, recuerdo haber estado demasiado asustada en el baño, cuando se lo conté el también se puso triste, me llevo algunos días pero logre superarlo -tomo su mano- a pesar de que ambas pasamos por la misma situación, lo sufrimos en épocas distintas de nuestras vidas, yo ya tenía tres hijos y para ustedes era el primero, no soy doctora ni nada pero puedo asegurarte de que esto no significa que no podrán tener un bebe más adelante, estoy segura de que estas aterrada pero sé que podrás superarlo, debes cuidarte y ese bebe llegara en el momento indicado- al finalizar sus palabras deposito un beso en su frente

-Gracias por compartir tu historia conmigo- dijo sintiéndose un poco más tranquila

-Mama te hemos traído un café- dijo Sheldon ingresando a la habitación, pero cuando se percato de que Amy estaba despierta corrió a su lado

Mary salió de la habitación, cuánto tiempo había mantenido aquel secreto, pero al fin haberlo compartido la había liberado

Le habían dado el alta a Amy y la pareja había podido regresar a su hogar

Mary había tenido que irse pero prometió regresar pronto, la Sra. Flower estaría con ellos unos días para ayudarlos, Sheldon estaba cayéndose del sueño así que decidió ir a su habitacion a descansar en compañía de su esposa

Se acurruco a su lado, pasaba sus dedos por su cuerpo, había experimentado mucho miedo cuando vio a Amy en ese estado, pero ahora agradecía que estuviera bien, era solo el comienzo aun les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, ambos debían de ser resilentes ante eso, la abrazo, definitivamente amaba la sensación de sentirla tan cerca, sentir su respiración lo tranquilizaba y minutos después se quedo dormido.

...

Mary Cooper daba pasos calmados, llevaba consigo un ramo de flores, aun recordaba el lugar exacto

-Hola George- dijo parándose frente a su tumba- se que no eh venido en muchos años, te pido disculpas por eso, me imagino que tú has de estar viendo todo lo que ocurre aquí abajo, pero realmente me gustaría contarte algunas cosas, somos abuelos de cuatro hermosos nietos, se que amarías y mimarías a cada uno de ellos, dos niños hijos de Missy y dos niñas preciosas de cuatro y dos años de edad hijas de Sheldon, lo sé si estuvieras aquí aun seguirías pensando que es increíble, pero Sheldon supero todas nuestras expectativas se caso con una mujer maravillosa, amarías a Amy es la ayuda idónea de nuestro hijo, ellos también atravesaron la pérdida de un bebe, recuerdas que nosotros igual pasamos por eso, afortunadamente lograron superarlo y tuvieron a Marie Farrah el embarazo fue complicado pero no sabes lo orgulloso que se veía nuestro hijo cuando cargo a su bebe por primera vez, luego llego Amalie Kathy, ambas nombradas en honor a dos grandes científicas*, yo solo creo que el decidió nombrarlas como su suegra y como yo pero le da pena admitirlo, estoy segura de que me preguntaras ¿Qué ah ocurrido con Georgie? A pesar de que ya ah pasado por el matrimonio aun no ha querido asentar cabeza, pero desempeña su papel como tío muy bien, los niños lo aman, como yo ya no debo concentrar mi energía ni oraciones en Sheldon ahora lo hago por Georgie estoy segura de que en algún momento el encontrara a esa persona que lo haga al fin formalizarse.

Me ah gustado mucho venir a visitarte, tal vez deba hacerlo mas seguido eres bueno escuchando.

Vio la tumba una vez más antes de irse.

**FIN.**

* * *

*Mujeres científicas por quienes Sheldon nombro a sus hijas:

Marie Curie y Amalie Emmy Noether

Y el segundo nombre de las niñas esta inspirada en el segundo nombre de Amy y en el nombre de la actriz que interpreto a la madre de Amy [Kathy Bates].

* * *

Se que fue algo triste pero era algo que deseaba escribir desde que vi el capítulo de Young Sheldon, afortunadamente al final obtuvieron su final feliz.

_¿Comentarios?_


End file.
